Disrupted Timeline
An abomination of time, combining the populations of Universes A, B, C, D, E and F in a confused amalgamation of all six landscapes. From it's conception by the Ravager and Zach Dawson to it's disassembly by Gerald Rowan and the Blaubist, the Disrupted Timeline lasted for several thousand years. Creation Aboard the Guardian's Temporal Matrix, the Ravager accidentally unleashed the Triangle Holocaust from within the S'cha-ckl'ueu Arc, and these powers combined to rip apart the fabric of reality as the Ravager desperately piloted the out-of-control Matrix at an ever-increasing speed across time, collecting the debris of the first six universes since the Fracture in his wake. As he approached the Fracture, he saw a hand reaching to him from outside infinity and he took hold of it, bringing everything to a standstill. The Arc assembled things according to the Ravager's imagination, and deposited everything into a sprawling cityscape reminiscent of the one he grew up in. Separated from the Matrix and Arc, the Ravager crossed paths with the Guardian, Sean Clements and Zach Dawson, who united to take back the impossible machines from him. The Ravager was defeated, and Zach entered the storm to take back the Matrix, following the Guardian's instructions to think of home. This stabilized the chaotic city, in which a massive conflict had quickly broken out, and brought everyone into the world of Universe B, where order was established. Pathmakers A brave new world pits them against all the evils they've ever faced. After society springs up on the Eastern coast, internal conflicts quickly bubble up. The new society, led by the three dragonlords, experiences a civil war between the allies of Guardians Tyros and Danyg, tense political negotiations with the Empire, a foreign war in China, and the threat presented by a group of travelers including the Primordial Dark, Aldrich, Adam and Sossofurwhath. The Annihilation Wave Zach soon discovers his old enemy the Tall Man has been amassing an army of zombies, Demons, Inferus and other monsters and launches an all-out invasion in an event known as the Annihilation Wave, which nearly destroys civilization. As Lawrence Miller's counterattack seemingly pushes the enemy back, a new threat appears when Tkulthe is raised from Katroiris and summons additional Old Beings to do battle with the Elder Race above Earth. The Guardian World War The fallout from this apocalyptic battle inadvertently results in a number of people gaining supernatural abilities due to the interference of Nightmare. This results in the nations of the world racing to develop training programs to weaponize their affected individuals. This leads to the Guardian World War, which ends up setting back the progress of the world's nations by a few hundred years. During the war, foreign nations end up trying to train their own Guardians, who are hunted down and destroyed by the war's close, except for five who manage to escape. The Ghost Crisis Several years have passed before these false Guardians make another appearance. Cody "Wraith" Simmons, Tanaka, Bryce, Yenaik and their leader, Adam, who worships the strange entities that Sean faced from before the Fracture. The five false Guardians embark on a journey that leads to the opening of a new gate, which is shut down at the cost of all three dragonlords. One of the last ghosts trapped on this side assumes the form and memories of the Guardian, essentially convincing himself that he is the Guardian, until a confrontation with Nightmare at the Ultimate Tribunal reveals the truth. The Tribunal banishes all beings not originating from this plane of reality, which opens the gateway for an invasion by Yondoffrinask. Yondoffrinask's Invasion Yondoffrinask's army of animated corpses bombard the planet, and are resisted by various factions. This coincides with a mass exodus by the Fireborn, and the depositing of mass amounts of biomass allows the Inferus to grow powerful again. Yondoffrinask is killed in battle by an Old Being possessing Oris, and the Inferus attacks the wall in a Second Annihilation Wave. The Second Annihilation Wave As the Second Annihilation Wave rages on, stories accumulate of a new faction conspiring against society. Quond and the snakes are discovered to be alive in Inferus territory, and Wrane's group soon reveals itself. Wrane's group systematically dismantles societies defenses from the Wave, destroying key locations, corrupting the government, making the population paranoid and assassinating high-ranking people including many of the Defenders. Wrane's motives are revealed to be to prevent Ayahk's master from coming to Thogros via Kira Olander, and Wrane takes power from Ayahk and subjugates humanity, ruling over the demons and the Inferus that have crossed the border. The lucky few manage to escape to Tulyon, where they cross to Formin. Here, they raise the son of Dark Tyros and Dark Rosa, who was prophesied to lead his people back to Thogros. The son, Lucien, returns and defeats Wrane in combat. Old Paradigms Restored Millenia later, the Blaubist brings Gerald Rowan to the tomb of the dragonlords, where they complete the mythic mission undertaken long ago by Gelne aka Isomer, the clone of Kalve. Here they uncover the rift made in reality by the Impossible Machines, and communicate with the dragonlords, who live still outside of the universe. They plan to use Rowan's encyclopedic knowledge to help rebuild things as they should be. Gerald reaches through the rift to take Sean's hand, knowing it will destroy the Disrupted Timeline once and for all.